JL fanfiction
by xxpiratexx
Summary: Interesting. Read and review, please! My first fanfiction. Inspired by Zayz. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, so don't sue!
1. Saying hello and goodbye

It was time. Standing with my best friends, Emma Landrith and Mary Jones, I, Lily Evans, am ready to go to Hogwarts. And you know what? I'm ready to be head girl, too.

"Oh my gosh, Lily, we have a lot of catching up to do!" Emma said, being her usual bubbly self.

"Definitely." Mary agreed.

I smiled sheepishly. "Um…we might have to wait until we get to Hogwarts for that."

"Why? Have you finally been sensible and decided to sit up front with James Potter?" Mary asked coyly.

"Um…no. I never got the chance to tell you, but I'm head girl." I said, not able to suppress a smile.

"Wow! Really? I imagine who is head boy!" Emma said, already starting to weave a romantic fantasy.

"Oh, don't get any romantic ideas!" I said. "It's probably Remus."

"Oh…" Emma said. "Good point."

"Yes, well anyways, I'll catch up with you later! Right now, I have to sit up front because I have a meeting."

"See you, Lily!" Emma and Mary said in unison.

I walked into the compartment, aware that I'd probably be the first one there. But I wasn't. I had the shock of my life when I saw James Potter, coolly eating a chocolate frog, sitting there.

"Potter." I glared at him.

He smirked flirtatiously. "Evans."

"Okay, the jig's up. Now get out before the head boy and prefects arrive."

"I am the head boy." He replied, signaling towards his badge.

"Okay, if you give Remus his badge back and leave, I'll forget this ever happened." I said, honestly not believing that Potter was head.

"What will it take for you to believe me; the letter of recommendation?"

"Yes." I replied, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

James smiled. He really looked handsome when he smiled. (God, I had got to stop thinking that!) "All right, then." He pulled out the recommendation letter:

Potter, James

Due to your excellent performance at Hogwarts in your years, I have decided to make you head boy. Please sit in the front of the train, along with the head girl.

Signed,

Professor Dumbledore.

"Okay, so this is the real deal." I frowned.

"Yes." He smiled again, and I could not stop myself from thinking him handsome.

I groaned out loud. "You mean I have to actually be on patrol with you every day?!"

"Yes." He smiled at me again and again, I thought he looked handsome when he smiled. (Why does he have that effect on me?) "And we share a dorm as well."


	2. Something new

N. I love your reviews! More information about Lily's friends coming up later!! For now, it's strictly her and James.

The prefects came, and we had our meeting. Surprisingly, James had a lot to input. I might pinch myself for saying this later, but…I think he might have matured over the summer!

My friends think I fancy James, and the whole school knows James fancies me. I have shouted at my friends many times, trying to get them to stop making up fantasies. Oh…I would never hear the end of James being head boy while I was head girl! And, while I'm thinking all this stuff, I have realized that James hasn't asked me out yet!

"Staring at me, Lily? Have you finally come around?" James asked cockily, in a "you-know-you-want-me" kind of voice.

"Huh?…What? NO! I was just…thinking." This is the part where I pinch myself for thinking that…earlier…thought.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I really have matured over the summer. Remus helped me! In fact, I've decided to stop playing pranks on Snivelly—I mean Severus. For you."

"Look, James. Don't ask me out now because I don't want to hurt you and I will say no. But if you have matured, then maybe later…sometime this year I might say yes."

James smiled and almost got up to dance. "Thank you! So much! In ways I can't even explain." His voice took a more serious note. "But, Lily. Never stop believing I love you."

Oh, my gosh. This would be the talk of the school for at least a year! But, it was still possible to go out with him on a pity date. I considered the possibility, but quickly shot it down. NO! Unless it was for Valentines Day, I was never going out with him on a pity date. It was real or no deal.

"Oh, and Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"I got you these." He pulled out a beautiful bouquet of red roses. "I kind of planned to give you these at school, but since you're here…and I'm here…just take them."

Wow. This was great. "Well, first, thank you. I promise you that on the date I promised to go on with you this year, I will kiss you."

James smiled. I smiled, too, because he was being mature. Last year, he would have said something like, "I knew you would come around." This year, he just smiled.

"Maybe Remus does know what he's talking about." James said, in wonder of his friend's just discovered talent."

"Yes. He really does. James, if you don't behave immaturely, I promise you I'll be your friend this year."

"Really? Why? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"It would look _really _bad if the head girl hated the head boy's guts."

"Well, then, Lily…as a friend, would you sit next to me when we eat?"

I sighed. Maybe I had promised too much. But, hey, a promise was a promise. "Sure, James."

I picked up the bouquet of roses and (on an impulse) kissed it.

"You don't know how much I envy those roses right now."

This is the part where I'm supposed to slap him, right? Well, I didn't. I just thought, "Aww…" but I didn't say it out loud. Again…I might hate myself for this later, but it's an impulse.

"Well, don't." And I kissed him on the cheek.


	3. Emma and Mary

Nothing else happened on that train ride. James just smiled as if he had won the lottery, and I just sat there, reading my book. When we arrived at Hogwarts, though, watching the First Years get Sorted, was when the fun began.

"Hi, Emma! Hi, Mary! I've missed you SO much!"

"So…" Mary asked, twirling a strand of her long brown hair around her wrist. "Who's the head boy?"

"Yeah!" Emma shouted. "Spill!"

"Emma! Not so loud! Okay…Don't bother me. Do you promise you won't bother me? Oh, who am I kidding? You'll bother me anyways. It's…" I gulped. "James Potter."

Mary squealed, and so did Emma. "See!" Mary said. "I told you it was going to work out! Now, you two are going to be on patrol EVERY DAY together, and you both have joint dorms! Oh, you two will be such a cute couple!"

"Mary! You sound SO much like James! That's exactly what he said on the train." I said. I was so glad they hadn't noticed the roses yet. My pleasure was gone in a second, though, when Emma (Curse Emma and her sharp eyes!) witnessed the red beauties.

"Ooh! Lily, do you have a secret admirer you're not telling us about?" Emma asked. "Those roses look beautiful!"

I sighed. I really didn't want to tell them, but what could I do? "They're from James."

"Lily, something's up. Don't try to hide things from me. I've known you since we were First Years. Why didn't you throw them out yet?"

Emma was right. I couldn't keep a secret from her. "Well…they're just too beautiful! How could I throw these roses out? And, you're right. There is something more. I…agreed to be his friend this year if he wasn't immature."

"There's more, isn't there? Spill!" Mary shouted.

"Hush, or I won't tell you!" I yelled, but not as loud.

"Sorry." Mary said meekly. "So? Spill!"

"Well…I kind of kissed him on the cheek."

"Wow! Finally, Lily, you're seeing the light! Go out with him! Do it!" Emma shouted, but not as loud as Mary was.

"Well…he was being so sweet that I promised to go out with him sometime this year and kiss him on the date." I said, trying to rush it all in. There was no point rushing, though. I would never hear the end of this. Ever! This would be the talk of the school by tomorrow. And with Mary's mouth, it would be the talk of Gryffindor by the party tonight!

"Well, Lily…have you forgotten our promise as First Years? Remember? We promised to hold this up forever and ever and ever! And you hexed it so that whoever breaks their promise…or their dare…has to kiss Severus Snape!"

Why did Emma keep bringing up foolish things I had done when I was a First Year? "Well…I'll keep my sisterhood promise if you two will! Remember, Emma, if you make mine too evil, Mary and I will come up with something worse for you!"

Our talking immediately stopped, however, as James came and sat next to me.

_What is the sisterhood promise? Will any of them have to kiss Snape? Why do I sound like a TV announcer? Find out in the next chapter!_


	4. Dinner, Dares, and More

"James! Hello." I said, smiling.

"Is there any hope for another kiss?"

"James! I thought we were going to be friends! So don't bother me. Just because that…incident…occurred in the train doesn't mean I love you! So bug off!"

He shrugged. "Oh, well. It was worth a try, and I can wait a while."

Then there was loud clapping as a First Year, Danny Richardson, was made a Gryffindor. Along with the celebrating, James took this as an opportunity to hug me. I really didn't want to, but I slapped him on the cheek. I know. I can be mean sometimes. Lucky for James (and his ego) and me, nobody else noticed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the dinner

I saw Malfoy in the halls as James and I were going to put our stuff away.

"Enjoy your summer…Mudblood?"

James frowned and lifted up his wand. He almost started to hex Malfoy.

"No, don't!" I stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just leave me alone, Malfoy! Ten points from Slytherin for disrespect to Head Girl."

Malfoy looked shocked. James and I gestured towards our badges, making smoke almost come out of Malfoy's ears. (I saw that in a Muggle cartoon once.)

James and I walked away.

"Thank you, James, for what you did back there."

"Hey, friends have to stick up for each other, right?"

I smiled, already feeling stronger. "Yes."

Once Malfoy was out of my mind, I remembered the Sisterhood promise! Every year since First Year, Emma, Mary, and I all meet in a dorm on the first night. We each dare each other, and we all have to do something crazy within a week. Everybody gets one dare. The two other friends make up your dare for you!

"James…I'm going to leave as soon as I put my stuff away. I have to meet Emma and Mary."

"Oh, that's OK. I can take your stuff for you."

"Really? Thanks! You're such a gentleman. I'll see you later! Make sure you water my roses! Don't worry; you won't find those in the trash with all your other chocolates and gifts all through the years. James…I just wanted you to know that I'm completely sorry for throwing out all of your gifts! Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, Lily! I forgave you the second you did them." But I saw him smile for a fraction of a second, and I knew that me saying that meant more to him than the world. So, hey, what could I do? I hugged him and left.

"As a friend." I insisted. And, surprisingly, James didn't put on his you-know-you-want-me face. He just looked grateful, and leaned in to kiss me. "Not yet." I told him. "Your time will come."

"Again, thanks so much for putting my things away!"

"Is that worth a kiss?" he asked.

I laughed at him. (Kind of meanly, when I think about it.) But the words I said after probably helped. "All in good time, James. All in good time. You know? I feel like walking with you. But you can still carry my stuff." So I loaned him my arm and we walked to our suite.

The Sisterhood

As soon as I unpacked, I went to talk to Mary and Emma. We decided to skip the party, as we always did. We had way more important things on our minds.

"So, Lily, how's your room?" Mary asked.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to look around yet…but I will."

Emma and Mary giggled. "We already know our dare for you, Lily. Kiss James Potter by the end of the weekend and go out with him by the end of the month." Emma spoke for the two of them. Oh, the conniving evil witches! I would have to make sure to come up with especially horrible dares for the two of them!

Next, it was Mary's turn to leave the room. Emma and I actually went as far as cackling evilly. We did the whole flashlight-in-your-face-mwa-ha-ha thing. "Ooh! I have an idea!" Emma said. "Have her try out for the Quidditch team as Beater!"

"You're so evil!" I shouted, throwing a pillow playfully at her. "Besides, Mary is afraid of heights. Everyone will laugh at her."

"Think about it this way." Emma said with an evil look in her eye. "It's your chance at getting back at her!"

"Well…when you put it like that…" My defense was weakening, and I agreed.

"Let's tell her!" Emma said.

I called Mary into the room. She started screaming at us right away. "You cruel, evil beasts! How could you? I have to ACTUALLY try out for the Quidditch team???"

"Yes." I smirked. "It's my chance of getting back at you. And now…my chance to get back at Emma!"

Emma left the room. Mary and I spent a few moments in silence, thinking. "I've got it!" I yelled. "She kind of likes Sirius, right?"

"Yes." Mary confirmed.

"Well…make her kiss Sirius where everyone can see!"

"I like your style, Lily."

"Yes, well let's call her in!"

When Emma came into the room, she was quite overjoyed.

"Ooh! Do you like Sirius or something?" Mary asked.

"Well…" Emma blushed. "But besides that…I thought you two were going to make me kiss Peter!! That would have been worse."

After a while of extreme Muggle-style pillow fighting, I headed to my dorm. How could I stand facing James knowing I would have to kiss him by the end of the week? And go out with him by the end of the month?

I couldn't wait any longer. Muttering the password (Pink Polydectes), I walked in to my room. My jaw dropped. "Wow!"

I closely examined my surroundings. The plush carpeting of the "lobby" was at least two inches thick. There was a couch that looked so comfortable that even Professor McGonnogal could fall asleep on it. The couch (or loveseat as Emma would like to call it) was a deep shade of red, and the table in front of it was a beautiful brown that complimented the red nicely. There were candles on the table, along with…a white piece of paper?

I unfolded the paper and sat down on the couch. It was a note from James.

Lily-

I've gone for the Gryffindor party. I'll be back late, so don't worry or stay up waiting for me.

Love,

James

I smiled, then caught myself and frowned. Had James' "Love" actually make me smile? (This is the part where I start…in a weird way…arguing with myself.)

"You love him! Go out with him! Kiss him!" part of me said.

"He's James! Remember how arrogant he was – and stuck up, too? You should hate him! It's a big step already that you're his friend!" the other part said.

I chose to put both parts of me on hold—I would think about this later. I decided to explore. There were two doors. I opened one. It looked like a boy's room. I quickly closed it, not wanting to invade James' privacy. I opened the other door. The room was pretty, and definitely a girl's room. There was a large desk, a huge bookshelf, a 4-poster bed, and a few minor accents. But the room was decorated! The first thing I noticed was my rose, on the large desk. There were Muggle balloons all over the place! There was even a large banner. It changed every minute. One minute, it said, "Welcome to Hogwarts!" Then, it said, "I love you, Lily." Finally, "Will you go out with me? Love, James."

Oh. My. God.


	5. Schedules and other laughs

I sat on my bed. I definitely could not go to sleep right now. I decided to stay up late, waiting for James. I'd tell him the truth. About everything that I could. (See, if I told him about the Sisterhood Promise, I'd have to kiss Snape. No way that was happening.)

I heard James mutter the password. He didn't sound drunk, so I went to greet him. "Wow, James. Thank you so much."

"You liked it?" he grinned.

"Yeah, what can I say? This is way better than any of your old approaches."

"So, in that case, will you be inclined to say yes to going out with me?"

"James…let's sit down first. We need to talk."

We both sat down on the loveseat (I MEAN COUCH!) and I started to talk. "Okay. James, my friends somehow think that you'd be the perfect match for me. So I promised them something." I paused, waiting for him to say something.

"Promised them what?" James inquired.

"I promised them that I'd kiss you by the end of the week and go out with you by the end of the month."

James sighed. "Lily, you don't have to if you don't want to." He looked so sad that I felt sorry for him.

"No, James. Hear me through. I…I think I might like you. Maybe even love you. But I need to wait a day or two to make sure of it. So…I'm not saying no. Just give me a day."

"Okay, Lily." James said. "I'll wait. And thank you, you know, for not shooting me down immediately."

"You're welcome."

He hugged me, and I didn't resist. (Hey, friends can hug, can't they?) We both went to our separate rooms to fall asleep.

The Next Day 

I was shaken awake suddenly.

"Get up, sleepy head!" James said, throwing a pillow at me.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. All of the decorations were gone. Amazing what you could do with magic. All that remained were the roses. I went to shower and get dressed. Then, I walked down to breakfast with James. He immediately sat down with the Marauders. I met up with Emma and Mary.

"Hi!" I said.

"So…did any sparks fly last night?" Emma asked, always the romantic one.

"Well…James asked me out. Again."

"Did you shoot him down?" Mary asked.

"No." I said, proud of myself for doing something nice. "I told him I'd tell him tonight."

"Wow, Lily. It hasn't even been a day since we came to Hogwarts and you have feelings for James already!" Emma pointed out.

"Maybe. I just need sometime to think about it. Know one thing, though. I am NOT kissing Snape! I've protected him from the Marauders more than once, and all he's thanked me with was ' I don't need your help, Mudblood. I can fight my own battles.'" I made a perfect imitation of Snape's voice.

I took a spoonful of oatmeal. Professor McGonnogal walked by, handing us our schedules. We all put them in the center, so we could compare. "What've you got today?" I asked.

"I've got free period after breakfast, then Divination, then Herbology, then Defense against the Dark Arts, then free period, then Potions." Emma said.

"Well, I've got Transfiguration, then free period, then Divination, then Herbology, then free period, and finally Potions." I said.

"Oh. Well I've got free period, Divination, Defense, Herbology, free period, then Potions. Great! We've all got Potions together." Mary said, stabbing some eggs with her fork.

Then, James Potter walked up to me. "May I see your schedule, Lily?"

"Knock yourself out." I said, handing it over.

"Yes!! Forgive me for being obsessed, but last year, I asked your friend Mary what classes you were taking…and I took them as well…it seems we have the same schedules…every day."

"I'd like that back, please." James gave me back my schedule.

"Well…I suppose we've got Transfiguration first." I moaned. "Why are you so obsessed?"

James smiled. "I'm not going to answer that last question, and, since your friends don't have Transfiguration first, would you walk with me?"

I groaned again. "Sure, seeing as I have nobody else to walk with. Why not?"

We walked down the hall. Professor McGonnogal started droning as soon as she took attendance. I tuned out because I already knew what she was teaching. Suddenly, though, I felt something hit my leg. I bent down to pick it up. I waited until Professor McGonnogal turned around, then opened it to read it.

Lily

During Free Period, would you like to go to the library with me?

Love,

James

I suppressed a smile. James? Asking to go to the library? This was a surprise. Well, I'd be going there anyway (was I really that predictable?) I didn't want him to get the feeling I liked him…yet…but I didn't want to be mean to him either. Sure. What could happen at the library? I wrote back:

James-

Sure. We'll walk together after class.

Still your **friend**,

Lily

I passed it to him. He read it and smiled, and we didn't communicate for the rest of the class, because Professor McGonnogal started teaching something useful, and I started to take notes…real ones.

After class 

James and I, arm in arm, walked out of the room. Unfortunately, we met Snape in the hallways.

"Potter." He sneered.

"Snape." James said coldly.

"Look, both of you! Break it up before a fight starts! Severus…James apologizes for everything he has done to you. Can we be friends…or at least not sworn enemies?"

"Nice, Potter," Snape said, leaving that smirk on his face. "Get your girlfriend to fight your battles."

"I do not fight his battles! It's just that…if I allow you to have a real conversation, it will end in a bloody duel!" I proclaimed.

I realized that I forgot to counter the part where he said I was James' girlfriend. "And I'm not his bloody girlfriend!" I finished lamely.

Snape bristled. "I hate both of you!" he yelled. "Potter…and…and the filthy Mudblood!"

"Don't _call _her that!" James raised his wand, and I couldn't stop him in time. "Densaugeo!" James shouted, giving Snape buckteeth immediately. They were very long; as long as a weasel's! I couldn't help it; I started laughing.

This just happened to be the moment Professor McGonnogal spotted us. "I'm shocked! The heads should not behave this way! Twenty points from Gryffindor. James and Lily, report for three detentions. I shall see you in my classroom at 7:00—sharp. Tsk, tsk." She muttered the counter spell for Snape's…teeth issue.

I groaned. While she was walking away, I muttered a quick spell of my own. I smirked. Snape would have LOSER branded on his forehead for the rest of the day.

"Another three detentions for the both of you!" Professor McGonnogal shouted.

"I swear; she has eyes in the back of her head! Wow, Lily. I thought you were against all of us tormenting Snivellus. I know I promised not to call him that—or to torment him, but I couldn't resist!" James said, still in awe of my "daredevilness"

"It's all right. I couldn't resist either." I smiled. "Shall we, Mr. Potter?" And we continued to the library.


	6. Lily's Response!

"Wow, Lily…I never knew you had that in you!" James said, admiring my awesome skills (Yeah, right…)

"Well, you've changed, so I've decided to stop being…a prat."

James smiled, and it just melted my heart. You know, if someone had told me that I would have detention in my last year at Hogwarts with James Potter—the Head Boy, and I'd be looking forward to it, I'd tell them they were crazy. But right now, that detention with James was looking as pleasurable as a trip to Hogsmeade.

I pulled out a book and started to read. James started snickering. "What?" I asked.

"You're not kidding. Hogwarts- a History? Nobody reads that!"

I merely gave him a glare, and he was silenced. "Well, I do." I said.

James picked a book (Yes, James can read) and it talked about Muggle inventions. Being a Muggle born, I could easily laugh at the inventions he thought were fascinating.

I finished my book within twenty minutes (I only read the interesting parts) and so did James.

"Will you go out with me, Lily?" James asked.

"James! I like you…I really do…but I have to figure out whether you're my friend or…if we have something more. I hope you understand." When I finished talking, he just shrugged.

"Oh, Lily…"

"Yes?"

"Tell me your answer in the evening…at detention."

I started cracking up uncontrollably, and it was then that I noticed his badge. "James…you're Quidditch captain?"

"Yes, I am. How kind of you to notice." He radiated fake maturity.

"Oh, joy. We've got Divination next. By the way, Mary thinks she might try out for Beater." I said.

"Oh. Does that mean you'll be at try-outs tomorrow?" James asked with a flirtatious glint in his eye. I threw my book at him. "Yes. It does."

"Well…does that mean that if she makes it, you'll be at all the games?"

"Oh, don't get any ideas! I'll probably go, anyways."

"Why? To see the Quidditch master in his natural habitat?"

"Oh, shut it!" I yelped, and realized it was time to leave for Divination.

At Detention 

(A/N: I've decided to skip all the classes…because nothing eventful happens. I might not even have any classes at all for, like, the whole fan fiction. The main reason: I don't know the names of professors, so if you could give me a list…that would be helpful. Thanks!)

"You're early!" Professor McGonnogal noted with approval. "Well, today's task is quite easy. Peeves got in to my office. He messed up my bookshelf and desk. The floor, as you have noticed, is strewn with papers. Your patrol is at 9:00, so try to finish before then. That is all." She left the room

"Emma and Mary will kill me when they find out I got six detentions." I lamented. "Oh, well. We had better get started. This place looks filthy!"

"I'll pick up the papers. You can clean up the bookshelf." James ordered.

Normally, I'd be irritated by his bossiness…but he just looked so hot right there that I couldn't. I just nodded in agreement and got to work. We worked silently and swiftly. Soon, I couldn't reach any of the shelves! I had to use a ladder to continue working. Suddenly, the rung collapsed, and I fell—right on top of James, who was diligently working right beneath me. I blushed a deep crimson, got up, then tripped and fell down again. We were in a tangled heap on the floor, and we both started laughing.

"You look beautiful when you blush." James told me, making me blush even more. I was just about to thank him when he leaned in to kiss me. It was a soft, innocent, quick kiss. I have to admit, it left me wanting more. I reddened further, if that was possible.

"Lily, have you had enough time to think?" James asked.

"Well…"

"Lily, did you like that kiss?"

"Do I have to say?"

"Yes. You do. Please tell me. If you didn't like it, I'll never do it again."

"Well…yes, I did."

"Lily, you never told me if you loved me."

"I…I do love you. But I don't know if I'm ready to go out with you yet."

"Lily, then would you mind if I kissed you again?"

"Yes, because that would be awkward…but if you wanted to in the near future…" I suggested.

"Then that would be great." James contributed.

"James, I can't say if I'll be your girlfriend, but I will go out with you. And please don't celebrate, James! It ruins the moment."

James actually started twitching, because he was trying so hard to keep from celebrating.

"Okay, fine! Celebrate."

He danced around the room and hugged me tightly. Then, he kissed me again. "God, I love you, James." I told him.

"I know." He said. "I love you, too."

A/N: If this is too sappy for you, please leave a review and I'll be happy to change it!! Before I post more, I need to know if this was satisfactory. Thank you!!

**The faster you review, the faster I update!! Thanks! (By the way, I have a sleepover tonight, so no updating till 6/20. SORRY!**


End file.
